


Pretty As A Flower

by Iknowyouknowleeknow



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not really, idk it's just soft, jisung can talk to animals and has a pet squirrel, kind of a witch au, minho gives everyone flowers, minho has a crush, they're nature witches but they don't do anything witchy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:25:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18739936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iknowyouknowleeknow/pseuds/Iknowyouknowleeknow
Summary: Minho was just picking flowers in his garden, minding his own business, when his life changed forever.A strange boy stepped out of the woods behind Minho’s house, his hair an unnatural orange and a woven basket full of plants dangling from his wrist. A squirrel was perched on his shoulder and it appeared the boy was talking to it, giggling lightly as he crossed towards the street.He must have felt Minho’s gaze on him because he suddenly turned, offering Minho a bright smile and a cute little wave.The surge of want that hit Minho was so strong he shocked himself, bluebells tumbling from numb fingers as he continued to stare. If the boy was off put by Minho strange reaction, he didn’t show it, just gave one last smile before disappearing down the road.





	Pretty As A Flower

Minho was just picking flowers in his garden, minding his own business, when his life changed forever.

A strange boy stepped out of the woods behind Minho’s house, his hair an unnatural orange and a woven basket full of plants dangling from his wrist. A squirrel was perched on his shoulder and it appeared the boy was talking to it, giggling lightly as he crossed towards the street.

He must have felt Minho’s gaze on him because he suddenly turned, offering Minho a bright smile and a cute little wave.

The surge of want that hit Minho was so strong he shocked himself, bluebells tumbling from numb fingers as he continued to stare. If the boy was off put by Minho strange reaction, he didn’t show it, just gave one last smile before disappearing down the road.

-

“I’m telling you, he’s the most beautiful person that’s ever existed. It’s completely unfair. He has to be a fairy.”

“Actually, I’m pretty sure he’s a nature witch,” Woojin took a long sip of his green tea, his voice comfortably familiar among the clatter of the small tea shop. He set down his chipped mug, “Not a fairy.”

“I’m a nature witch,” Minho’s voice was full of awe, his own tea forgotten in front of him.

“I am aware of that, yes,” Woojin laughed at his friend’s sheepish expression.

“No, I just meant, you know, that we’d be compatible. Since we’re both nature witches.” Minho focused on stirring some sugar into his tea, hoping to hide his flustered blush, ”Do you know what his speciality is?”

“Animals. According to Felix, he’s working on building a little cabin out in the woods, kind of back by where you live. That’s probably where he was coming from yesterday when you saw him. For now he’s staying in Felix’s extra room.”

“He’s staying at Felix’s?” Minho’s hand drifted to the leather satchel that hung off his chair, where two jars of homemade strawberry jam were safely tucked away. “I was going to go to Felix’s after here.”

Woojin saw the indecision on Minho’s face, “Go. Talk to him. You’ll be fine.”

“Do I look okay?” Minho adjusted the crown of daisies that rested atop his softly parted chestnut hair and sighed. “I would have done something nicer if I knew I was going to be seeing him again.”

“You look lovely. You always look lovely.”

“I’m nervous,” Minho pushed his half eaten scone away, stomach twisting and turning at the thought of being face to face with the beautiful boy again. “I acted like a total idiot when I saw him yesterday.”

“If he says something about it, just say you were shocked by the squirrel,” Woojin waved his concern away. “We’ve never had a nature witch whose focus is animals in the village before. Pretend it was that.”

“I guess,” Minho stood, gathering up the mismatched china that his breakfast had been served on. He bid goodbye to Woojin with a tulip and weaved his way through the tiny shop, stopping by the counter to pat the spaniel that was lounging on a overstuffed chaise. 

“Thanks, Chan,” Minho set his dishes on the counter and layed a peony over top, giving Berry one last pet on the head before slipping out of the shop and into the early morning sunshine. 

He took off down the familiar cobblestoned street, suddenly hating the fact that Felix lived only a few houses down from Chan’s tea shop. It didn’t give him nearly enough time to prepare himself to face the beautiful witch once again. 

Minho paused outside of Felix’s wooden door, smoothing his hands over the billowy white shirt he was wearing. He took a deep breath, adjusted his flower crown and wrapped his fingers around the golden sun knocker in the center of the door. He lifted it once and let it fall, taking a few steps back as his heart threatened to beat out of chest.

A minute that felt like an eternity later, the door creaked open, revealing Felix’s freckled face.

“Minho!” the younger boy brightened, throwing the door completely open and ushering his friend inside. “I haven’t seen you in awhile.”

“Sorry about that,” Minho fiddled with the leather strap of his bag, following Felix into his warm kitchen. “I’ve been pretty busy.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine,” Felix nudged him into a chair and then began bustling around, grabbing some mugs from the cabinet as he made small talk with Minho. “How’s everything going? The flowers doing alright?”

“Flowers are great,” Minho’s heartbeat picked up when he saw Felix set three mugs down on the table, each filled to the brim with warm honey lemon tea. “How’s, um, everything with you?”

“Everything’s fantastic!” A few pieces of toast joined the tea on the table. Minho fished out his jars of jam and offered them to Felix, who took them excitedly. “I have a friend staying with me for a little bit! I think you might have seen him the other day.”

Minho nearly choked on his sip of tea, “He mentioned me?”

“Vaguely. Something about a pretty boy in a flower crown out by the woods. Figured it had to be you.”

“He called me pretty?” Minho blinked in confusion. “But he’s the pretty one.”

“You can both be pretty,” Felix dropped down into the chair across from Minho and took a bite of his jam covered toast before screaming. “Oi, Jisung! Breakfast is ready.”

Soft footfalls sounded on the stairs and a few seconds later the boy appeared in the kitchen doorway.

He was rubbing sleep heavy eyes with the long sleeves of his gray knit sweater, orange hair mussed from his pillow. His legs were bare underneath the sweater and his feet were clad in a fluffy pair of bunny slippers.

Minho was an absolute goner.

The boy took his fists away from his face and was about to step into the room when his gaze locked with Minho’s.

His eyes blew wide and his mouth dropped open into a shocked ‘o’ as a violent burst of red exploded across his cheeks. 

“The food’s getting cold.” If Felix noticed the way his friends were staring at each other with twin blushes, he chose to ignore it. “Come in, sit down.”

Jisung did as he was told, pawing desperately at his wild hair as he collapsed into the chair next to Minho. Felix’s circular dining table was tiny and a knee knocked against Minho’s as Jisung got comfortable.

Minho switched his gaze from the boy to his mug of tea, sneaking occasional peeks out the corner of his eye at the sleep softened witch. He was even prettier up close, with chubby cheeks, smooth skin and large expressive eyes. 

“Why didn’t you tell me anyone was here?” Jisung whined, his fingers still trying to tame his bed head. “I’m not wearing pants!”

“Minho doesn’t care if you’re wearing pants or not,” Felix rolled his eyes and shoved the rest of his toast in his mouth. “You’re fine, just eat your breakfast. Try the jam. Minho makes it and it’s super good.”

Jisung did as he was told, spreading a glob of jam across his toast before taking a large bite. The food puffed up his already full cheeks, rendering him even more adorable. He turned to Minho after he finished chewing and offered the other boy a small smile, “It is really good.”

“T-thanks,” Minho nearly choked on the word and he grabbed his tea, taking a sip so he wouldn’t have to embarrass himself by speaking anymore. Pretty boys were his weakness. He never should have listened to Woojin, he should have just left Felix’s jam on his doorstep with a note. 

“Minho is a nature witch too!” Felix shoveled another piece of toast in his mouth. “He’s plant focused.”

Jisung seemed to have recovered from his initial embarrassment and he beamed happily at Minho, “I’m animal focused! Normally I have my squirrel, Han, with me all the time but Felix banned him from the table.” 

Jisung’s lips tugged down into a pout at that and Felix rolled his eyes, “He kept stealing my food!”

“He likes you! He’s just trying to be your friend!”

“By stealing from me?”

As the two younger boys bickered, Minho took the opportunity to finish his tea and slip out of his seat. The longer he stayed, the more likely he was to make a fool out of himself. Again. He needed bit more prep time before attempting at actual conversation with Jisung.

Minho fished around in his bag and came up with two flowers, dropping one onto Felix’s empty plate. He held the other out to Jisung, who had stopped arguing with Felix and was looking at him in confusion, “What’s this?”

“For you,” Minho’s cheeks colored when Jisung’s fingers brushed his briefly as they wrapped around the stem of the pink rose. 

“That’s Minho’s thing,” Felix got up, grabbing a glass and filling it with water. He dropped his sunflower into it, then centered it in the middle of the table. “He always gives a flower when he leaves.”

“Oh,” Jisung pressed the rose to his nose, sighing softly as he breathed in the pretty scent, “that’s so sweet. Thank you!”

“Welcome,” Minho said softly, hands fiddling once again with the strap of his bag. “It, um, it was nice meeting you.”

“You too!” Jisung beamed up at him, the rose in his fingers a close match to the pink that highlighted his cheeks. “Hopefully I’ll see you around some more! You can meet Han next time!”

“That’d be nice,” Minho gave one last small smile before slipping out of Felix’s house and back into the sunshine. He let out a relieved breath once he was outside, glad he hadn’t done anything too embarrassing in front of the pretty nature witch today.

-

Sunshine bathed Minho’s kitchen in a warm light, a soft breeze blowing in through the wide open French doors. He hummed lightly, spinning across the blonde wood floor in contentment. The sweet smell of banana bread mixed with the chorus of scents from the wildflowers that colored his backyard, soft and pretty and familiar.

A knock at the door interrupted his routine, starling Minho enough that his crown of daffodils tumbled from his head. He scooped it up and resettled it over soft chestnut waves, smoothing his hands down the flower patterned apron that hugged his slim hips. He threw the door open, expecting Felix’s sun-kissed face, or perhaps Chan’s dimpled smile.

He certainly wasn’t expecting chubby cheeks and a wide grin.

“Hi, Minho!” Jisung was beaming, his squirrel perched on his shoulder and a basket covered in a red checkered cloth cradled in his arms. “I hope you don’t mind me showing up unannounced, but I have something for you!”

“Oh, um, okay,” Minho took a few steps backwards, beckoning awkwardly for Jisung to come inside.

“Your house is so pretty!” Jisung’s bright voice was filled with awe as he looked around, wide eyes taking in the multitude of plant covered surfaces. He tilted his head towards the skylights, a soft golden glow coloring him even more beautiful than he already was. “It’s so bright and airy. It almost feels like I’m still outside.”

“Thank you,” Minho flipped on the kettle and grabbed two rose printed mugs from his glass fronted cabinet. “D-do you want tea?”

“Sure,” Jisung carefully set his basket down on the counter, leaning in to press his face to the bouquet of lilies that stood next to the sink. “Everything in here smells so good.”

Minho poured out two mugs of jasmine tea and handed one to Jisung, “Would you like any banana bread? I just made it.”

“I’m fine, but thank you,” Jisung took a sip of tea, smiling at Minho over the lip of his mug. “I like your crown today.”

Minho’s hand drifted up the yellow blossoms and he smiled, eyes locked on his own tea, “Thanks.”

They fell into silence, the chirping of the birds from outside the only sound. Jisung tilted his head slightly to the side and Minho realized that he was listening to them, understanding them in a way Minho would never be able to.

The younger boy giggled lightly, his nose crinkling adorably and sending Minho’s heart rate skyrocketing. He drew a finger around the rim of his mug and looked up at Minho from under dusky lashes, “The birds said you sing about me.”

Minho colored and began to pick at his lace tablecloth, avoiding Jisung’s searching gaze. He silently cursed his early mornings of spinning around the kitchen with the windows and doors thrown open, made up songs about nothing and everything spilling out of his lips. 

A soft mewling from the basket Jisung left on the counter saved Minho from the embarrassment of explaining. Jisung jumped up from his seat, gathering the basket into his arms as he peeled away the cloth that covered it. A tiny head popped up and Minho’s whole body melted at the sight of the orange kitten.

“Hi, pretty,” Jisung cooed, bringing the basket over to table. He set it down in front of Minho and ran a gentle finger over the kitten’s back. “I found this baby hiding in Felix’s backyard. He sensed that I was there and came to me for help. Unfortunately Felix is allergic and is already annoyed at Han being in the house.” 

At the sound of his name, the squirrel poked his head out of the hood of Jisung’s sweatshirt. Minho had forgotten he was there and realized he had been rude not to offer the animal any food. He quickly scooped up a handful of almonds from the bowl in the middle of his table and held them out towards the pet. 

Han crawled out of Jisung’s sweatshirt and made his way over to Minho, grabbing a nut with his small hands. Content that he’d now been polite to all his guest, Minho returned his attention to Jisung and the kitten.

“I thought maybe you could take him,” Jisung blinked up at Minho with hopeful eyes. “He reminds me of you.”

“Me? How?”

Jisung pressed a kiss to the crown of the kitten’s head, “He’s pretty and soft and elegant. And a little shy, but I’m sure he’ll be a love once he gets comfortable. Just like you.”

The kitten let out a soft meow and clumsily climbed out of the basket, pawing his way across the table towards Minho. The nature witch held out a trembling hand and the kitty bumped his head against it, a purr rumbling through his belly.

“He likes you,” Jisung said softly, fondness apparent on his face. “He knows you’re safe.”

Minho relaxed slightly, running tentative fingers through the cat’s soft fur, “Do you want to live here with me, baby?”

Another meow escaped the kitten and Minho didn’t need to speak to animals to know that was a yes. A smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at the new member of his family, “What are we going to name you?”

“I’ve been calling him Poppy,” Jisung ran a finger down the kitten’s back. “Since it’s an orange flower.”

“Poppy,” Minho scooped the kitten up, melting as it snuggled against his chest. “Welcome home.”

-

Poppy was fast asleep in Minho’s arms and his tea had long gone cold when Jisung stood up to leave.

“Thank you for taking him,” Jisung gathered up his basket and gestured for Han, waiting as the squirrel climbed back up to his shoulder. “I know you’ll give him a great home.”

“Wait, before you go.” Minho stood up carefully, cradling the kitten. He carried him into the living room and set him gently on the couch before hurrying back into the kitchen. He snatched up the lilies Jisung had been smelling earlier and pressed them into the younger boy’s hand. Then he lifted the flower crown off his head and took a deep breath, leaning in to settle it atop Jisung’s messy orange hair. “Perfect.”

The younger boy blinked at him in confusion, “What’s this for?”

“Lilies and daffodils are poisonous for cats,” Minho explained. “Plus I thought it would look pretty on you. And I was right.”

Jisung flushed, reaching up with the hand that wasn’t holding the lilies to adjust the crown, “T-thank you.”

“Next time I’ll make a little crown for Han too.” Minho giggled at the thought, missing the starstruck look on Jisung’s face. “Then he can be pretty too.”

“No one will ever be as pretty as you,” Jisung murmured, so soft Minho barely caught it. 

A surge of confidence came over him and he leaned in, wrapping Jisung in a loose hug, “Thank you for Poppy.”

Jisung moved to hug him back, accidentally bopping Minho on the head with the bouquet of lilies. Happy to not be the flustered one for once, Minho gave Jisung one last squeeze before pulling away, “Come and visit him whenever you want! I’m sure he’ll always be happy to see you. And I know I will be.”

Jisung couldn’t formulate a response, clutching the lilies to his chest and blinking at Minho with starry eyes. Minho giggled and reached over to straighten the crown of daffodils that had dislodged during their messy hug. Pretty boys may be his weakness, but pretty boys who turned to flustered messes after a compliment? 

Minho could definitely work with that.

-

“He’s the absolute cutest thing to ever exist,” Minho breathed dreamily, his chin held in cupped hands and his crown of zinnias dipping over one eye. “I can’t believe a creature so amazing is allowed to walk amongst us mere mortals. It’s completely unfair.”

Woojin leaned across the table and pushed the crown back up, rolling his eyes at Minho’s distracted state, “Yes, your kitten is adorable.”

“I’m not talking about Poppy,” Minho pouted. “I’m talking about Jisung.”

“Speaking of Jisung…” Woojin trailed off as the bell to the shop sang out. Minho glanced over his shoulder and saw that the boy in question had walked in, accompanied by Felix and another witch that Minho vaguely recognized. The three were locked in a deep conversation, not noticing Minho’s wild attempts to wave them over.

He turned back to Woojin with a sigh, “Who’s that other guy with them?”

“Changbin. Felix’s counterpart. And crush.”

“Ah,” Minho nodded, the boy’s dark clothes and heavily lined eyes making sense. Felix was a light witch, all sunshine and smiles and golden touches. The dark witch at his side was a contrast to that, but Minho couldn’t deny that they would look cute together.

He turned back around and noticed that the others had finally spotted them. Minho waved cutely, wiggling his fingers individually and giggling when he noticed Jisung’s cheeks bloom pink.

Woojin quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, so now you’re the confident one and he’s all flustered?”

“Cute, right? I complimented him and he turned to mush,” Minho got up and grabbed a few more chairs, nudging Woojin until he stood and helped him. The five chairs barely fit around the table, but Minho didn’t mind the close proximity. Especially if Jisung was going to be the one sitting next to him.

Felix reached them first and Minho wrapped him in a warm hug, whispering his approval of Changbin in the younger boy’s ear. When they pulled apart, Minho greeted Changbin with a handshake and a compliment about his makeup. Jisung lingered off to the side, looking a bit lost when Minho finally turned to him.

“We’re on hugging terms,” Minho grinned and threw his arms open, humming happily when Jisung stepped into his embrace. The smaller boy’s thin arms settled around Minho’s waist as Minho gave him a big squeeze, inhaling the golden scent of sunshine that lingered on Jisung’s hair. It was a side effect from being around Felix, but still somehow uniquely Jisung. 

Minho missed his warmth the second they separated and he made sure to pull his crush down in the seat next to him. Their legs brushed and Minho grew bold, dropping a hand to rest on Jisung’s bare knee as he tried to tune in to the story that Felix was excitedly telling Woojin.

It was hard to concentrate with Jisung’s knee bobbing anxiously under his palm and Minho belatedly realized that he might be making the other boy uncomfortable with his advances. He snatched his hand away and settled it back into his own lap, twining it with his other as he made sure to avoid looking anywhere near Jisung.

A sudden pressure on his tangled fingers surprised him and he glanced up to see Jisung staring at him, his cheeks warm.

“You, ah, you can touch me. It’s okay.”

Jisung gently drew Minho’s hand back to his leg, settling it on his thigh before offering Minho a small smile. Minho quirked a grin in response, eyes soft and fond as he watched the pretty witch flush under his gaze.

The rest of breakfast was a quiet, pleasant affair. Changbin and Jisung didn’t speak much, leaving most of the talking to Woojin and Felix. Minho chimed in occasionally, but was much more interested in the feel of Jisung’s soft skin under his hand then he was in any conversation that was happening.

Chan came over to see them as they were finishing up, Berry following happily at his heels. The dog immediately approached Jisung and he giggled at whatever she yapped, abandoning his seat to squat down and give her a pet. Minho missed the warmth of Jisung’s skin, but the adorable sight of him falling backwards on his butt as Berry jumped into his lap was worth the loss.

Minho joined the pair on the floor, giving Berry’s soft ears a pat as she attacked Jisung’s face with kisses. The boy was a giggling mess, eyes screwed shut and fingers tangled in the puppy’s fur as she tried to lick every inch of his face. With every tiny laugh that left Jisung’s lips, Minho fell deeper and deeper into the clutches of his crush.

Berry finished painting Jisung’s face with her kisses and moved on to Minho, giving him one soft lick on the cheek before deeming him uninteresting and trotting back to the chaise near the counter where she spent most of her time.

“Sorry about her,” Chan held out a hand to Jisung, helping the younger boy up off the floor. “I’ve never seen her that excited about meeting someone new before.”

“It’s okay,” Jisung rubbed his face with his sweater paw before he gave Chan a smile. “I can talk to animals.”

Chan’s face lit up in recognition and Minho was suddenly cursing all the late night calls he’d made to Chan to gush about his newfound crush.

“Ah, you must be Jisung.” The knowing smirk on Chan’s lips was making Minho very nervous, “I’ve heard a lot about you. A lot. A week’s worth of midnight phone calls, to be precise.”

Jisung seemed a little surprised and confused by Chan’s admission and he turned to Felix, but the light witch just shook his head softly. 

The deep blush on Minho’s face easily gave him away when Jisung’s gaze jumped to him. “Well,” Minho laughed awkwardly, grabbing his bag and twisting the strap in nervous fingers as he shoved in on to his shoulder, “would you look at the time? I just have so many things to do today. Can’t linger any longer. It was so nice seeing everyone.”

He took off across the shop, not exactly running, but definitely not walking. He knew Jisung must already be aware that Minho had a bit of a thing for him, but it was still embarrassing to have any details of his crush thrown out into the open like that. Minho was never speaking to any of his friends ever again. 

He was just about to step out the door when a tug in his gut reminded him that he hadn’t given anyone their flowers. He halted and took a deep breath, spinning back around to return to the table. It wasn’t something that he  _ had  _ to do, but it had become such a habit that it felt wrong to leave them with nothing. Even if they were the worst friends ever.

Fishing around in his bag and avoiding eye contact with everyone, Minho drew out a handful of flowers. He pressed one into everyone’s hand, not bothering to look at who he was giving what. It didn’t matter. It just mattered that they had them.

As the last hand accepted their flower, another came up to clasp around Minho’s wrist. He recognized those ring covered fingers and he kept his gaze down, not quite ready to face Jisung again.

“Hey,” the other witch’s voice was soft, “it’s okay. I’ve been talking about you too. Ask Felix.”

“Every night,” Felix agreed. “He shows up at my bedroom door with his teddy bear and spends at least a half hour raving about how pretty you are.”

“You didn’t have to tell him about the teddy bear!” Minho could hear the pout in Jisung’s voice and he laughed lightly, his heart fluttering at the thought that Jisung was just as enamored with him as he was with the younger boy.

“Cute,” Minho murmured, finally lifting his eyes to meet Jisung’s gaze. The other boy was gnawing on his bottom lip, cheeks rosy. “It’s cute that you sleep with a teddy bear.”

“Hey, Minho, if you’re lucky,” Woojin offered him a cheeky grin, “you’ll replace that bear one day.”

-

Jisung showed up at Minho’s door the next morning, with a plate of muffins and a request.

“You need me to help you plant a garden?”

“Only if you want to,” Jisung hurriedly corrected him. “I’m sure you have more important things to do, but I just thought I’d ask, since I really want a garden and you know all about plants and I thought it would be nice to spend some time with you and it was stupid I shouldn’t have asked, of course you have better things to do, I’ll just get going, sorry to have bothered you.”

“Jisungie, breathe,” Minho giggled and removed the muffins from Jisung’s trembling hands. “Of course I’ll help you. I’d love to spend more time with you.”

Jisung looked slightly relieved, but there was still a tremor of nerves in his smile, “T-that’s great. Perfect. I’ll come pick you up in an hour or so, is that okay?”

“That’s fine.”

“Okay,” Jisung backed down Minho’s step stone walkway and nodded a bit, more to himself than Minho. “I’ll see you then.”

-

Jisung was back on his doorstep exactly an hour later. Minho threw open the door and was surprised by the bouquet of begonias that was shoved in his face.

He took it with cautious fingers, a question in his eyes as he looked at Jisung.

“The first time I saw you, you were wearing a crown of these,” Jisung fiddled with the hem of his sweater. “So, um, I thought it would be fitting.”

Minho blinked, taking in the flustered state of the younger boy and the outfit he was wearing. A soft yellow sweater hung off his thin frame, one shoulder dipping low enough to show the beauty mark above his collarbone. The sweater was partly tucked into a pair of light wash ripped skinny jeans. Minho stated the obvious, “Those aren’t gardening clothes.”

He glance down at his own outfit, a pair of grass stained jeans and a t-shirt so old it was practically disintegrating as they stood there. He had his favorite pair of gloves tucked into his back pocket and a straw hat on his head instead of his customary flower crown. 

Jisung looked distressed, “I, um, actually, it’s supposed to be a date. But of course you didn’t know that, I panicked and didn’t ask clearly. I’ll just go back to Felix’s and change, it’s fine. We can garden.”

“No!” Minho grabbed onto Jisung’s thin wrist as the other boy turned to run away. “I’d love to go on a date with you. I’ll change. You stay here.”

Minho pushed the bouquet of flowers back into Jisung’s hand and sprinted into his house, tugging his clothes off as he stumbled into his bedroom. Minutes later he was back on the doorstep, now wearing a blue and white striped button down and his favorite pair of jeans. A halo of white petunias rested on his softly waved hair.

“Ready,” he smiled at the younger boy and accepted his flowers back from the nervous witch, bringing the shock of colors to his nose and inhaling deeply. “These are really pretty, thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” Jisung said softly, eyes full of wonderment as he looked at Minho. “You’re prettier.”

Minho giggled and wiggled the fingers of his free hand, hoping Jisung would take the hint. He did, twining their fingers together as his cheeks stained pink.

“Where are we going?” Minho asked, swinging their linked hands as another laugh bubbled over his lips. He couldn’t believe this was real life. Jisung actually wanted to date him! The prettiest boy in the world wanted to be with him! His happiness refused to be contained and his constant giggling just seemed to grow Jisung’s smile.

“We are going to my garden. Well, the place where I hope to have a garden one day. I made a picnic. I hope that’s okay.”

“If it’s with you, it’s perfect,” Minho assured, giving Jisung’s hand a light squeeze and marveling at the fact that he was allowed to do so. “Just being able to hold your hand has already made this the best day ever.”

Jisung scoffed a bit at that, but a clearly pleased smile took over his lips afterwards. Minho grew bold as they stepped into the cover of the woods and he leaned over to press a quick kiss to Jisung’s fiery cheek.

Jisung nearly tripped over a root and Minho giggled again, not at Jisung but just at the fact that he was able to have that effect on the other boy. 

“Stop laughing at me,” Jisung pouted. “You’re mean.”

“I’m not laughing at you,” Minho smacked a few kisses in quick succession off Jisung’s chubby cheek, enjoying the way his blush gradually grew deeper. “I’m just so happy.”

The two witches stepped into a sun-washed clearing and Minho let out a soft noise of appreciation at the beautiful cabin that greeted them.

A checkered picnic cloth was laid out on the grass in front of the cabin, an array of food spread on top. Jisung lead them over and they sat down, knees nudging as they got comfortable.

Minho gently placed his bouquet of flowers in his lap, softly running his fingers over the petals. He was impressed that Jisung had remembered what flowers he was wearing in his hair the first time they had seen each other, especially because it had been from a bit of a distance. It confirmed to him that he wasn’t alone in this crush, that Jisung had been with him since the very beginning. The thought brought a smile to his face and another giggle to his lips.

“You like me,” Minho’s sparkle eyed gaze snapped up, meeting Jisung’s surprised one. “You actually, genuinely like me.”

Jisung had a plate of strawberries in one hand and a napkin in the other as he stared at Minho, lashes fluttering in confusion, “I, um, yeah. I do. I thought that was obvious.”

“You’ve liked me since the first time you saw me,” the sentence was more of a breath than any spoken words, the awe of it all still settling in. “It wasn’t just me who felt it.”

“Yeah.”

Minho set his flowers aside and pounced on Jisung, knocking the younger boy to the ground in his enthusiasm. He threw his arms around him and snuggled into Jisung’s chest, pressing his cheek against the frantic beat of the younger boy’s heart as he let out a content sigh.

Jisung’s hand hovered for a second before threading into Minho’s hair, winding soft chestnut waves around his finger as Minho breathed in the sunshine scent of Jisung’s skin.

“What are they saying about us now?” Minho asked, lifting his head a bit as a cacophony of bird calls filled the clearing.

Jisung cocked his head to the side and flushed, “They’re saying we should kiss.”

Minho let out another tinkly laugh as he grinned, “Well, we can’t let them down.”

“I guess not,” Jisung took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut, puckering his lips. Minho nearly broke down in another fit of giggles, but he managed to hold them back. He softly caressed the younger boy’s cheek before leaning in.

“Thank you for walking out of the woods and into my life,” he breathed, before his mouth molded to Jisung’s and the rest of the world fell away.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you as always for reading  
> I hope this was as soft and pretty as it was in my head


End file.
